Open Eyes
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Johnny and Sam grew up together bestfriends who know EVERYTHING about eachother. But when Johnny decides to marry a girl he's only known for 5 months, can Sam convince him that she loves him and this new girl is a phony? JohnnyOC.
1. Final Fittings

**Hey!**

**This is a Fantastic four story, or what I like to call a short because it isnt supposed to be more thn five chapters. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognise.**

**Story:**

* * *

Johnny stood in front of a mirror at the tailor's shop, where the tux he planned to where the next day. Reed and Ben had already tried their suits on, so they were waiting for him outside the dressing rooms. He finished changing back into his street clothes and walked back out of the small room. 

"Big step Tinkerbell. Are you sure your ready?" Ben said when he saw Johnny.

"All kidding aside Johnny, you've only known her for five months. Isn't it a little soon?" Reed said standing.

"Hey, Rocky and Bullwinkle, I'm getting married tomorrow. Stop trying to make me doubt myself." Johnny handed the Tailor the suit. "It works."

"It's just that Sammy-" Reed started.

"Sam," The younger man interrupted, "Is my best friend who is happy for us." He paused in thought. "No, I take it back, she's exstatic. Now let's get out of here." He said, leaving, followed by the other two.

**&!&!&!&!**

"Lydia, the dress looks great." Sue told her future sister-in-law with a sad smile pointed at the other blond, Samantha.

"What do you think Sammy?" The bride-to-be, a tall brunette asked.

"It's beautiful." Sam assured her, with a smile that only Sue could tell was fake.

"I'm glad both of you are ok with this." Lydia smiled, "After all you're both so close to him and I feel like I'm intruding.

"Uh...guys, I'm feeling kind of hungry." Sam said, standing up from the large sofa chair she'd been seated in. "I think I'll walk down to the corner and get some food."

"Go ahead and go with her Sue." Lydia said just after Sammy left the room. "I'll change and meet you there."

"Alright." ue said, not sparing a moment. She walked quickly down the street, to the corner where a Mexican restaraunt stood. She found Sammy at an outside table and sat down.

"She's so fake." Sam said as her best friends sister looked at her sympathetically. "All she wants i to be able to say she's Johnny torm's wife. She'll be cheating on him within the year."

"I know. I just don't know why he can't see how perfect you two could be." Sue said, looking at the menu.

"We wouldn't work out." Sam said absentmindedly. "I just don't think he should rush into this."

"What do you mean you wouldn't work out?" Sue asked, bewildered, "You two grew up together. You know _everything _about each other. The only secret you have that he doesn't know is that you love him. Which I don't get because it's more than obvious _and_ you shared your first kiss. Even Reed noticed it and he's off in his own world."

"Oh thank you." Sam said sarcastically. "Should we even be talking about this? Lydia could come up any minute now."

"Your welcome and she won't be here for a half an hour. Ms. Tanners may be able to design the dresses, but I'll be damned if she has any idea how to put them on or help take them off." Sue commented from experience. "Anyways, I think you should tell him."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy, "Tell him?? Even if I did feel like that about him, which I don't, it's the day before his wedding Sue!"

"A wedding that he should be sharing with you! Just admit it and tell him! If you don't really love him, than him not feeling the same way won't metter to you. But I know he does!"

"But our friendship would be damaged forever and I'm not willing to sacrifice it fr your stupid theory!"

**&!&!&!&!**

"Were back!" Johnny called upon entering the apartment. He walked into the kitchen with Reed, "Where's Lydia and Sue?"

"Lydia went out to lunch with her parents and Sue is cleaning bathroom." Sam said without turning. She was standing in front of the stove wearing an apron. "Where's Ben?"

"That's not important right now." Johnny said with a grin, "What's for lunch?" He nodded toward the flipper in her hand.

"Ben went to lunch with Alicia." Reed informed her.

"Ah, everyones getting full before the rehearsal dinner." She turned with a smile. "All thanks to my advice. Do I know my caterers or do I know my caterers."

"I'm sure Lydia picked a good caterer." Reed said, trying not to laugh.

"Reed, your not funny." Sam said, grinning wider.

"What's for lunch?!" Johnny asked louder, sitting at the table.

"Tuna melts!" She said, matching his sound level with annoyance. "God!"

"God!" He said, mimicking her.

"Don't even start that again or I'll beat your ass Flame Boy!" She said, pointing the flipper at him.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my space boots." He said teasingly.

"You should be." Sam said, turning back to the pan and putting a sandwhich on a plate and walking past Johnny to give it to Reed.

"What gives?!?!" He said as she walked back to the stove.

"I don't think your that hungry."

"What make you think you can think about what my stomach feels?" He said, standing and trying to grab one of his own.

"Johnny, I basically think for you, if you want to be hungry ever again, you better watch what you say to me." She said, hading him one with a smile on her face.

"See, that why I like Lydia, she isn't controlling." He said playfully.

Her face turned serious. She took of the apron and walked into the livingroom and onto the balcony.

"What's up with her?" Johny asked Reed, who rolled his eyes and left Johnny in the kitchen by himself.

* * *

**A/N: Kay! That was chapter one!!! I hope you liked it! You sould review so I now what to fix!!**

**Peace out!!!! 3**

**Patienceless**


	2. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognise.**

**My SmIle StAyS oN: Thank you for the review! If you really like Fantastic 4, I have another story called He's on Fire and There's a sequal to that one as well as a oneshot that goes with them.**

**Story:**

* * *

Hours later, Sam walked into the living room where Reed was scanning through the newspaper and Sue was flipping through the channels. She sat on the arm of Ben's specially made oversized chair and remained silent for a few minutes. 

"Do you think Johnny would care if I wear jeans to the rehearsal dinner?" She asked the two.

Sue looked at her, surprised, "Well, your Sam, so I doubt he'll care what you come in as long as your there."

Reed looked confused, "Why would you wear jeans?"

"I'm trying to wear as few dresses and skirts as I can through this ordeal." She explained before getting up and going back to her room and changing. They had to leave in a few minutes and she seemed to be taking her time against her own will.

"Sam, we have to go!" Sue called from the other side of the door.

She sighed in frustration, "I'll meet you guys there! It's only 4 blocks away, I'll walk!" She called back.

"Ok, try not to be too late." Sue yelled before slamming the door of the apartment beind her.

About ten minutes later, Sam was making her way to the hotel that was hosting the dinner. The sky had gone from clear blue, to the usual clouded New York gray since the fitting that afternoon. If it didn't rain that night, it would the next day. She came to the building and entered the lobby, knowing where to go because of all the laughter erupting from a room to the left.

She stepped into the room quietly, Johnny saw her first anyway. She knew this because the moment she was fully in the room, he'd stopped laughing and had stood and walked to her.

"What took you so long?" He joked as the others continued their seperate conversations.

"I was trying to figure out wether this dinner would be formal or casual. I thought it would be casual because, I mean, your Johnny. Formal is a joke, but I guess I was wrong." She said with a slightly nervous chuckle. Everyone else was dressed up, and there she stood in old jeans, a tanktop, and a sweatshirt.

"Hey, it's cool. You look great anyway." He said, leading herto the chair next to his. "I would be dressed like you if Lydia hadn't of dressed me."

"You in faded jeans and a tanktop? That's disturbing." She said, trying to go back to her normal self but finding it difficult.

"Your mean." He pretnded to look offended.

Sam laughed, "Your pathetic! Since when is that your best comeback??"

He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. She rolled her eyes and turned to talk to her mom. Both her parents, having known Johnny and Sue's family even before the children were born, had been invited to the wedding.

He watched her with a warm smile. She laughed at something her father had said and without even thinking, he said something that surprised and horrified him at the same time. "I love you." He said, inaudible to everyone else, or so he thought. His smile quickly faded and he turned back to his soon to be wife. _'No, I love Lydia. I'm marrying Lydia. Sams just my best friend.'_ He thought in panic.

He stood and Sam looked back at up at him. "Where you going Flame Boy?" She said with the same look that told him she wasn't telling him something. He realized then that she'd had it on her face all day. No, even before then. Even before he announced he was actually in a semi-serious relationship. She'd been wearing that same look since junior high. Whenever she faced or talked to him, that sad smile had always been on her face. Why had he only seen it when she was in trouble with someone or had done something wrong? Had she only wanted him to see it at those times?

"No where." He said, lost in thought and confusion. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked over to reed and told him to follow him. Reed stood and walked to the lobby with him.

"What's up Johnny?" Reed asked, looking concerned.

"Did you have any doubts when you married Sue?" He asked quickly.

"Of course but- wait, are you having second thought about Lydia?" Before Johnny could asnwer, Reed continued, "Thank God!"

"What do you mean 'thank god'?" Johnny asked, offended.

"You hardly know her Johnny. I don't think your quite ready for a commitment as serious marraige." Reed stated carefully.

"You know what??" Johnny said angrily, "Your wrong. I may not know her as well and as long as you knew Sue, but that doesn't mean I don't love her." He walked back into the room, Reed slowly following him.

He sat down next to Sam in a huff and he saw genuine worry on her face. He replayed the thoughts of before through his head. "Johnny?" Sam asked, worried.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to sooth the last of the anger from his chat with Reed. "Sam, do you think I'm forcing this?"

Her face turned to stone for the second time that day. "I have to go." She said, standing and leaving.

For a moment, he sat ther, confused. But he recovered quickly and followed after. "Sam!" He called after her. He caught her out in the middle of the street and made her face him. "What's up with you lately?"

She looked at the ground, then ack up at him,"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. Your hiding something from me. You have been for a long time, haven't you?" He ignored the honking horns of pissed off drivers.

"Johnny, if you'r only realizing it just now, your more stupid than I thought." She said sadly. "You're rushing into this with someone- forget it"

He realized she wasn't joking with him then. She really thought he was stupid. He hadn't been ready for this. "You're still coming tomorrow, right?" He was seriously thinking that the one person who'd been by his side all his life, wouldn't be there for him this time.

"Don't count on it." She left him there in the middle of the street. The one thing he thought would never happen, had just occured. Sam, his best friend, was going to leave him hanging. He thought she'd like Lydia, but, like Reed, she thought this whole thing was a joke. Ad at that moment, he was sure, he hated her.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter two!!! Only one review, but I'm updating quickly on this one. I hope it made sense; I was kinda off today. **

**Member, I LOVE reviews!! Tell me what I did wrong or what can use improvement. **

**That way I learn:D**

**Catch ya later 3**

**Patiencless**


	3. Prewedding talks and arguments

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognise.**

**A/N: Some songs that kinda go with this chapter are Hopeless by Train, Right Here by Staind, The Patron Saints of Liars and Fakes by Fallout boy(I Love this song!!) ,Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Fallout Boy(Also very good!!), and Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. You dont have to listen to them, just an enjoyment thing.**

**NMBC-Sally: I'm glad you like it! I was gonna wait for more reviews but I changed my mind. : )**

**Story:**

* * *

Sam sat, locked in her room at the Baxter Building, hugging her pillow. She wiped away the few tears that had collected on her cheeks when a knock sounded on her door. She stood and walked to it. 

"Who is it?" Sounding as uneffected as possible.

"It's Dad sweetie." A smile crept across her face as she opened the door to see her father.

"Hey Daddy, whats up?" She said, letting him in.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Johnny left pretty early. You both looked kind of upset. What happened?" He asked, sitting at her dest chair.

"He didn't go back?" She was surprised. They both remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Dad, I think I'm in love with the groom..." She had look of hoplessness on her face. "Which kinda makes sense, but then it doesn't because he's my best friend and that means I've always loved him and that just isn't possible because that means I've been hiding it from myself for years and how does anyone even begin do that. Besides, he's getting married tomorrow, to gold digging slut, by the way, hence the term groom. But then it does make sense, because he's sweet and caring and adorable and-" She stopped in mid runon sentnce to see her father smiling. "What are smiling for? This crisis mode! Code red! And your laughing!"

"Breath honey!" He said, walking and sitting next to her. "I don't know anyone who could say that much in one breath!" He let his smile fade and was serious again. "You have to tell him."

"Uh-uh, it was enough I just blurted all that out to you, I don't think I even remember everything i said..." She said, twiddling her fingers. "Besides, I may hate Lydia, but I dont have the heart to do that to her on her wedding day."

"Well, don't tell him in so many words." He laughed again. "Look, your our only daughter and your mother and I would much rather see you up there with Johnny than some random stranger. Your happiness is much more important to us than Lydia's." he sighed, "But if you can't bring yourself tobe happy, there's nothing I can do. Get some sleep sweetie." He left her there, confused as to what to do.

**&!&!&!&!**

The next morning, Sam woke up to the sound of rain beating against her window. She didn't want to get up for fear of seeing Johnny, but she did anyway. She walked into the kitchen, which was occuied by a casual Reed and a panicy Sue. She sat next to Reed at the table. "Why is she freaking out?" She asked Reed.

"One: she's worried were gonna be late, and two:-"

"Sam! Your not even close to being ready!" Sue interupted her husband.

"Yeah, that" He said nonchalantly.

"I'm not going." Sam said bluntly.

"What?" Sue froze.

"He's stupid and insane and I'm not going." She clarified.

"Hear! hear!" Reed lifted his glass in salute. "If only it were that easy for me." He said standing. "Sue, I will meet you downstairs."

She nodded and turned back to Sam. "Ok, if this is about you realizing you love him, thank god! but you need to go and tell him so he doesn't make this mistake."

"Sue, it's really none of my buisness to correct his mistakes." She said tiredly.

"Listen to me," Sue said, sitting across from her at the table. "As a friend, it is your iusness to tell him he's out of line, and as someone who loves him, it's your responsibility to tell him that." She stood. "Now I have to go. I hope you make the right descision."

She sat there, lost in tears and confusion for an hour, when, without even thinking, she stood and ran to her room.

**&!&!&!&!**

Sam raced down the street in the pouring rain; stopping for nothing, until she reached the church. She stood outside for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking in. The ceremony hadn't begun yet, much to her relief so she set out to find Johnny, walking unnoticable, in the back

Hearing the men of the team in a room to the right, she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door and stepped in. Ben and Reed saw her at once but said nothing. Johnny, being that he was facing the other direction, hadn't noticed the sound of the door, but had noted the others sudden silence. "What'sgoing on guys?" He asked turning around to see her.

"Um..we're gonna go." Reed said standing.

After they left, both remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. She was sure he was angry with her, and she didn't know where to start explaining.

"I'm glad you decided to come." he said akwardly. "Even though you were seriously a bitch last night."

"I haven't changed my mind." She said quietly. "And I'm not staying for the ceremony."

"Than why are you here?" His voice sounded frustrated, but not angry like he thought he would be.

"I have something I need to get off my chest." She sighed and sat down where Reed had been. "You were right last night. I have been hiding something from you, but I was also hiding it from myself."

"Care to enlighten me?" he sat leaned against the wall.

"Everyone's been telling me for years, I just couldn't accept it." He went to speak again but she stopped him, "Just let me say what I have to say." He nodded. "Johnny, don't think I don't know this is the worst time to realize something like this. I spent all last night and all this morning trying to figure out a way to not do this and still let you know, but it's impossible." She took one more deep breath; she knew she had to stop stalling. "I'm in love with you."

Johnny stood straight up with a look of shock. He'd expected to here it, deep inside, but then again, he hadn't. "I'm getting married in a half an hour!" he yelled.

"I told you! I know it's not the best time! But maybe it actually is 'cause the girl your about to marry is a total whore!" She yelled back, feeling the tears of the past 15 hours returning. "She's only marrying you because your famous and you know it!"

"I know what I'm doing Sam! The girl you call a whore, cares about me!" he was in her face now.

"She doesn't know anything about you!" She pushed him back.

"And you do?!"

"Yes!" She said imediately.

"Oh yeah? What do you know?" He challenged.

"I know that you broke your wrist when you were eight, trying to get my new kite from the willow tree on my birthday. When you turned nine, your mom found out I was taking ballroom dance lessons at the community center and she decided to sign you up too. You hated it and only participated because the teacher let us be partners. Your mom and I were the only ones there to support you at you first highschool football game because your dad was out of town and Sue was babysitting the kids down the street. It ended up raining alot that night and the roads were slippery and the car spun out on the way home. She died that night. After the funeral you convinced me to help steal your uncles car and go out. That was the first time you got drunk. I yelled at you and you tried to drive me home but you rolled the car, They said we were lucky to be alive." She was full on crying by then and he was staring at her in anger and amazment. "That's about the time you began to go into this reckless streak and downward fucking spiral! She finished angrily.

"Ok," he said quietly, "So you remember stuff from when we were kids, but you don't know anything about me now." He challenged.

"You have a habit of rubbing the back of your head when you were nervouse or don't know what to say. Everytime you think about the night your mom died, look away from the person who's talking about it, because you've always felt it was your fault. Your favorite color is red, just like me, because its exciting and fun. Your birthday is July 24. Even though you have a city boy personality, you love the outdoors and would rather live in the country." She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. "Do I really have to go on just to prove something we both already know?" Johnny remained motionless, with a defualt look of anger on his face. "Fine! Marry her! I don't care anymore! But when it all goes to Hell and your joke of a marraige falls apart, I won't be waiting for you!" She turned around and started walking to the door.

Johnny shook himself out of the daze and grabbed her wrist. Sam truned around, surprised, and he kissed her. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but soon she had gotten past the shock and kissed him back.

* * *

**A/n: The story is NOT over!!! There is still at least two chapters and I may break my 5 or less rule... Remember, the more reviews I get, the more insentive I have to write. So review please!!!**

**Love yah!**

**Patienceless**


	4. Calling it off

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognize.**

**A/N: I cant think of any songs for this chapter except _maybe_ Great Romance by Fallout Boy. It's short but whatever. remember, I take requests. If you want a certain story, no matter what movie, book, show, ect, I'll do it. If I've seen or read it. If you want me to write something for you, just ask.**

**Gemz: Fallout Boy is aww-some! I wish I'd get more reviews though... I may end up going past my chapter limit but it all depends...**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

After a few moments, Johnny pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Sam stared silently up at him with her large eyes full of emotion. He pulled her into a hug and she breathed in his sent; something she never would have thought of doing before. "What do we do now?" She asked, still tight in his embrace. "Where do we go from here?"

"Today is my wedding Sam." He said, pulling back and brushing the hair out of her face, "I didn't even know what I was gonna do when I woke up this morning."

She laughed, "I'm serious Johnny. I feel terrible. How is Lydia gonna take it?"

"Well, if she's anything like you think she is..." He didn't finish, "Let's just go see, shall we?" He asked, taking her hand. She nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the room. She stopped suddenly and he looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes filled with panic, "Johnny, all those people in there..."

He walked back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "All you have to do is sit down in the back if that's what you want. I'll talk to her."

"OK." She smiled slightly, still unsure. They walked into the large room and Sam sat down in the back after letting Johnny hug her one last time.

He walked up to the alter and stood next to Reed and Ben. They began talking quickly and quietly. The two groomsmen both erupted into smiles. She spotted her parents up quite a few rows just before the wedding march began to play. She remained seated as everyone else stood, and she watched as Sue walked by. Soon everyone was seated again and the pastor had started speaking. She almost started thinking Johnny wasn't going to stop it, but she quelled that fear by reminding herself that he had never lied to her and he wouldn't start now.

Finally, they came to the "I do's". Lydia, of course, answered with ease, but Johnny turned to her and spoke up. "Lydia, do you know me?"

She laughed impatiently, "Well...of course I do Johnny. Can we move on?"

"What do know _about _me?" He asked calmly.

The look on her face was blank and she was completely speechless. "Does this have anything to do with that skank you call your bestfreind?" She asked venomously and Sam's dad stood angrily.

"Who do you think your talking about like that?" The angry father growled. "She has more class and respect in her little finger than you have in your entire being!"

"Sit down!" Her mother hissed, and he listened.

Lydia turned back to Johnny, "Whatever she said to you, she lied."

"You don't love me Lydia." He said with a half smirk half smile.

"And she does?!" Lydia screamed. Sam sunk down in her seat, not wanting to be seen at that moment. "I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt that!"

"She does." He said, looking amused.

"And when did she tell you this? Last night?" Lydia continued to scream and all the people remained silent. "You have no idea what your giving up right now Johnny! I'm going to ask you one time to see sense! She's nothing in the eyes of society! You're giving up the best thing that ever happened to your image!"

"That's just it Lydia. Your all about image, but I'm not anymore. I could care less about what marrying you will do to my status because I don't love and I won't marry you." You shrugged his shoulders and began walking back down the aisle to Sam. hen he finally reached her he held out his hand, "Let's go."

She glanced up at Lydia and back into Johnny's reassuring eyes. "OK." She nodded, taking his hand. They walked out of the church and walked into the rain without hesitation. The guests there for the wedding flooded out. Some cheering, some asking what the hell he was doing, and some asking if they could go for Lydia themselves. The two ignored the calls and walked silently down street after street until the arrived at the Baxter Building.

They walked into the building and made their way to the apartment. When they finally did get there, he took off the coat she'd been wearing and began sneezing uncontrollably.

"You ok?" Johnny laughed, taking the jacket from her. She smiled and nodded. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I'm starving!"

She sat on the couch and grabbed the phone. "How about pizza?" She said, already looking for a good place to order from.

"You know me so well!" He joked. In all actuality, he was surprised to see her back to normal so quickly. The only other and last time he saw her cry was when her grandfather died and she'd been devastated for weeks.

"Pizza hut?" She asked him. "What do you want? Large meat lovers?"

"Throw on some peppers." He suggested.

She rolled her eyes and dialed the number. "Hello? I want a large meat lovers with olives please. Thank you." She wrote down the cost and smiled at Johnny. "I hate peppers."

"I know, I figured you'd at least get a half and half." He pouted, withholding a smile.

"No." She said simply. "It makes the rest of the pizza taste like peppers."

"Yeah thats your excuse but I just think your crazy." He said, turning on the t.v. "It doesn't taste like peppers unless it has peppers on it."

"Yeah, I'm the crazy one." She said sarcastically, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You have to remember to thank your dad the next time you see him. Which should be after he stops arguing with Lydia's parents." Johnny said, flipping through the channels.

"I expect stuff like that from him, but your right." She took the remote from him. "You remember when that girl down the street called me a whore for hanging with you guys all the time?"

"And your dad went ballistic and helped us toilet paper her house." He recalled. "Good times."

"Yeah, good times." She repeated quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Member, I take requests!**

**A/A/N: Still not over!!!! It's sad...I've only had three reviews for three separate people... Please Review. I feel cheated when I see someone favorited it and they don't review...**

**Adios!!**


	5. enjoying company

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognize.**

**A/N: I just spent 5 minutes yelling "no entiendo" at my 9 year old cousin through the cell phone becuase I couldn't hear what whe was saying (her phone was cracjling)! Which, strangley, made me laugh rather than curse at the heavens! XD**

**Songs: Innoscence by Avril Laviegn, and Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.**

**Sam: No need to feel bad! I think we all wish we had our own personal Johnny... Sadly, it just isn't possible. I'll see if I can get a toilet paper oneshot!!! I think I could have fun with that... I forgot to put in there that the two shared their first kiss... Muhahahaha!!!! Oh! And this chapter is for your own Johnny enjoyment : )**

**Xtremediva13: Here it be!**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Johnny looked down at Sam, who fell asleep resting on his shoulder, and smiled affectionately. The others had not returned. They wouldn't, he knew, until that evening. The doorbell rang and Sam started awake, "Food?!" she mumbled, standing quickly and grabbing the money from her pocket.

"And you say you know me!" Johnny stood and walked to the door with a twenty. "If you know me at all you know I wouldn't let you pay."

"I thought I'd get to it before you, because _you_ know I hate to have people buy stuff for me." She said as he opened the door to a teenage kid holding their lunch.

"Large meat lovers with olives?" Both nodded. "You total is $13.55." He informed them. Both put out money and the teenager looked at them confused. Johnny pushed her hand down and handed the kid the money and shut the door after grabbing the pizza.

"Hey!" She objected. "I could've at least paid half!"

"Your gonna have to get used to it if we're gonna be together." His comment made her smile. It had all seemed like a dream until that moment and as the reality hit her, all she wanted to do was be in his tight and warm hold. "You ok Sam?" He asked, poking her arm. She continued to zone out, just because. "Sam?" he drew out the 'a' as he said it. "Sammy!!!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She remained 'zoned out', trying not to laugh. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." At that he threw her over his shoulders and she shrieked with laughter.

"Put me down Johnny!" She yelled.

He threw her on the couch and began tickling her. "Wish you'd answered now, don't you?" He smiled.

"Johnny...stop!" She managed between breathes.

"Nope." He said simply.

"Yes!" She said, finding the strength to push him off of her. Her plan may have worked, if he hadnt grabbed wrists. She landed on top of him, beside the couch. She went to get up, but he held her there.

"Johnny..." was all she got out before he pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away. "I was gonna say, the pizza getting cold and I'm hungry."

"So you want up?" He asked curiously, tipping his head to the side.

"No." She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath, "This moment is too perfect."

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She felt him sigh in frustration beneath her. "But you may ask another one." She laughed.

"Your not gonna be one of those laid back friends who turn into picky jealous girlfriends are you?" He asked bluntly.

"No." She replied smartly. "But I will dedicate every waking and sleeping moment alike to bugging the living shit out of you."

"So nothings gonna change?" He asked happily, making it more of a statement.

She poked him in the ribs. "Gee thanks!" She sighed, "The hungry is ruining the moment." She said disapointed.

"Your right." He said as she got off of him. "Bring it over here."

She set the pizza on the ground and laid down next to him. "You are lazy."

"You love it." He said, taking a piece and trying to eat it lying down.

"Just a little bit." She smiled, sitting back up and eating her own slice.

**&!&!&!&!**

"Johnny, wake up." He felt a nudge on his arm and woke up to see Sue knealing over him. He looked beside him and Sam was still there, her head beside his shoulder.

After a sharp intake of air, he looked back at Sue who was smiling. "What time is it?"

"10:30" She said, standing up fully, "Sam's parents are staying with us tonight." with that she walked away.

He sighed and sat up, "Sam..." He brushed the hair from her face. Knowing she wouldn't wake, he stood and picked her up, walking sleepily to her room. Once there, he put her on the bed and placed the blankets over her. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across her face. "Hey Johnny boy."

"Night Sammy girl." He whispered and started to leave.

"You should stay with me." She sat up slightly.

"Why's that?" He walked over and sat on the bed with a smile.

"So I know when I wake up with you here, today wasn't a dream." She said sleepily.

"You need an assurance?" He asked playfully, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, and if I'm gonna be with you I'll probably need_ insurance_ too." She laughed quietly.

"Probably." He said, laying down next to her. "I think that this is the only thing I've ever done right." hesaid thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...no, I remember you built that birdhouse in woodshop in junior year." She joked.

"No, I had you paint it and it fell apart." He laughed hopelessly.

"Well see now I'm gonna think about it until I think of something." She shoved him playfully. "Oh! The last touchdown of the season in senior year!"

"No, I messed up the play. Jason was supposed to score."

"I dont think anyone really cared who got the touchdown as long as you won the game. So I found something and I can stop thinking." She said triumphantly. "I'm too tired to think anymore." She shifted and rested her head on his chest.

He felt her breathing become steadier but he stayed awake, no longer tired, watching her sleep. "I can't believe I almost missed this." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: There was so much fluff in that it was disgusting!!!! I'm all for fluff but why did I make it THAT much?!?! Anyways, review please!!! There will be a chapter or two more. Would you guys like an epilogue? Say...1 year or so into the future??? Tell me in a review and I'll make it happen **

**Chao!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognize.**

**A/N: SEE! I knew I'd go over! Anyways, this is the epilogue requested by Sam (No, not the character, there IS a reader named Sam!). I hope you all enjoy! Also, I'm in the process of writing a song based on the story. It'll be posted as a chapter for the story. **

**Sam: See!!! Thats why I pretty much dedicated that chapter to you! This one is also in your honor. You may have your Johnny forever! XD**

**Wand Maker Extraordinaire: I opted for the epilogue for the two people who actually did respond to the question. **

**Sam (again...):Wait, was sammy a good or bad thing? As for the epilogue for ever future year, i dont even think thats possible! I could be wrong though...lol.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

**_June of the following year:_**

Johnny stared at the ceiling, now brightened by the light flooding through the window. He glanced at the clock for the millionth time since the night before. 7:56, it said. Four long minutes until they had to get up. He hadn't slept at all that night because of the anticipation of the day that they had before them. He felt her hand move from his bare chest and looked down to see Sam staring up at him.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" She asked knowingly. "You better not fall asleep later."

"I couldn't promise you that even with the full 8 hours, baby." He teased.

"Very true" She moved up slightly and gave him a quick kiss. "We have to get ready you know. It's inevitable." She said, throwing back the light blanket that covered them. The alarm went off and Johnny turned it off before getting out of the bed. He watched her intently as she gathered the few things she would need to take to her parents house to get ready. He stood, walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

She gave in immediately, still holding the few objects. He gripped her tighter and she leaned in closer. Knowing where it would eventually go, she pulled away and looked up at him, "As much as I would love to do this, I have to go." She stood as tall as she could and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you Johnny boy."

"Love you too Sammy girl." He let her go and watched as she left the room.

**&!&!&!&!**

Johnny waited patiently with Reed and Ben in the guest room of Sam's parents house. He tugged at the cuffs of his suit in an attempt to keep himself busy when Sue quietly walked in, a wide grin plastered on her face.

She wore a pale green, spagetti strapped dress, falling into three layers at the bottom, with an elegant tie around the waist and embroidering along the top.

She walked quickly up to her brother and hugged him, "Oh! Johnny, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks sis." He returned her embrace.

"Ok, I'm here to warn you, Sam's dad will be in here soon." she was still smiling, "I don't know what he wants to talk to you about, but I'm sure it's nothing too bad. Now I have to go check on Sam, but I'll see you soon." She turned quickly and began walking out of the door.

Not two seconds after that Sam's father came in. "Hello Jonathan." The older man said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Spencer." Johnny and the others replied in unison.

"I just wanted to say congradulations. You have no idea how relieved I am for it to be you she's marrying." He assured Johnny.

"Mr. Spencer" the wedding planner walked in quickly. "We'll be starting soon and you need to be with your daughter so we know everythings ready."

"Alright then." He began following the woman.

**&!&!&!&!**

Sam looked in the mirror with a disbelieving smile with Alicia sitting quietly behind her in a sofa wearing the same dress as Sue.

"Still waiting to wake up?" Alicia asked softly.

"How did you know?"

"You look beautiful!" Her father exclaimed, walking into her old bedroom. "That dress looks perfect on you."

She wore a snow white wedding dress with and emroidered bodice, two inch wide straps, and a shoulder length veil with embroidered flowers along the bottom.

"Thank you Dad" She hugged him. "I only wish Ronnie was here."

"Your brother tried his best. He really didn't want to miss this." Her dad looked at her sympathetically.

"That crazy wedding lady is saying we only have five minutes so we have to get down to the livingroom." Sue said, rushing in.

"You ready Sweetheart?" Her father asked her. She nodded her head and began following everyone down stairs. When she stepped into the livingroom, she saw Ronnie leaning against the back of the couch, looking at and old picture of them together.

She gasped in surprise. He looked up, set down the picture and hugged her. "Hey little sis! Man, I can't believe it! You and Johnny!" He let her go. "But then again I can 'cause...well...you know, it's you and Johnny."

Sam laughed, "I can't believe you're here! That makes this the best day of my life, hands down."

"Yeah well, I gotta go stand out there with the superheroes." He smiled down at her. "Man! I'm always the odd man out! Anyway, you look beautiful sis."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." She hugged him one last time before he went outside.

**&!&!&!&!**

Johnny stood under the arch in the Spencer's backyard. Everyone was already seated and now all they had to do was wait for the wedding march. As if right in sync with his thoughs, the band began to play and Sue appeared with Alicia behind one of his 10 year old 2nd cousins. She apeared with her father at the end of the aisle and he couldn't help but grin wider.

She returned his gaze completely before eventually looking around at the small amount of people who'd been invited. She noticed her brother up there with the 'if he hurts you, I'll kill him for you' look that the men in her family had been blessed with from birth.

She stifled a laugh and looked at Johnny, who seemed to sense the potentially threatening look of the man behind him, and had to keep himself from laughing as well.

Finally, she reached the alter and stood gazing up at Johnny after a quick kiss on the cheek from her father. "Took you long enough." He said, looking foreward with as straight a face he could muster.

"Shut up Flame boy!" She hissed with a smile. He looked down at her with a dazzling smile and caring eyes. The vows were exchanged and the 'I do's' had been said and before either of them knew it, the preist had told Johnny to kiss the bride.

"Hold up chief, I don't do well under pressure!" He told the man with a smile. Everyone broke out in laughter, including Sam.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "You just had to go out in style, didn't you?" She whispered.

"That's how I do baby." He said, picking her up bridal style.

"Oh my God Jhnny, put me down!" She said as seriously as she could.

He seemed to be considering it, but he took a deep breath and simply said "No." before walking back down the aisle, still carrying Sam who was now a deep shade of red.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there is your epilogue. Keep a look out for the song which should also be up tonghit so... Anyways, Review! It took alot of though to figure out how I was gonna do this!**

**Hasta Later!**


	7. Open Eyes

**Hey!**

**Here's That song. If it sucks, I'm sorry I put you throught the pain and if it's good and you take it and I hear it somewhere, I will hunt you down and- Anyways, for your entertainment **

**__**

**_Open Eyes_**

_Being here with you has me so amazed_

_My heart beats faster, my mind is in a daze_

_And I can't believe it's not a dream_

_ Time is passing slower, or so it seems_

_The smile on your face, I have it memorized_

_All I see is you, everytime I close my eyes_

_This thing I feel, it must be real_

_I've never known this kind of love_

_It must be sent from heaven above_

_I can tell it was always meant to be_

_Forever and always, you and me._

_I see the passion hidden within you_

_It's almost as if I always knew_

_Without you, I would have been torn_

_You are the fire that keeps me warm_

_My shelter in the pouring rain_

_I don't see how I never noticed, you keep me sane_

_This thing I feel, it must be real_

_I've never known this kind of love_

_It must be sent from heaven above_

_I can tell that it was meant to be_

_Forever and always, you and me_

_I see you now with open eyes_

_My fears have gone away_

_I see you always with open eyes_

_My tears you've wiped away_

_This thing I feel, it must be real_

_I've never known this kind of love_

_It must be sent from heaven above_

_I can tell that it was meant to be_

_Forever and always, you and me_

_All the memories we've shared_

_Every bad time I have faired_

_The reasons why I made it through_

_It was all because of you_

_Please don't ever go away_

_I'd miss you so, that's why I say:_

_This thing I feel, it must be real_

_I've never known this kind of love_

_It must be sent from heaven above_

_I can see that it was meant to be_

_Forever and always_

_This thing I feel, it must be real_

_I've never known this kind of love_

_It must be sent from heaven above_

_I can see that it was meant to be_

_Forever and always, you and me_

_I see you now with open eyes_

_My fears have gone away _

_I see you always with open eyes_

_With you, there are no more tears to wipe away_

**A/N: I would appretiate reviews for this as well. I just want to no what the general public thinks of my crappy song writing... plus it took me forever to write it so...**

**I also got a request for a one shot about Mr. Spencer, Johnny and Sam's T.P.-ing adventure so keep an I out for that if your interested **

**Late!**


	8. Love and forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. But I do own the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognize.**

**A/N:I was reviewing this story and it sparked my interest again, so there may be on or two more glimpses into the future...**

**Enjoy!**

Sam's head collpsed back onto the pillow. She closed her eyes against the bright hospital light; the exhaustion she was feeling was over-whelming. Johnny loosened his tight grip on her hand and kissed her forehead.

A loud crying filled the room and Sam's head shot up and her head whirled around, searching. "Where..?"

"It's ok." Johnny moved the hair that was plastered to Sam's forhead out of her eyes. "Everything is fine."

A nurse appeared at their side holding exactly what Sam was searching for. The woman smiled brightly, bending over to hand it to her. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

Sam's breath caught when she wrapped her arms around the small baby bundled in a blanket. "Johnny.." She breathed, tears running down her sheeks.

"I know." He smiled, close to exploding with excitement. "He looks just like you." He leaned over so his head was just over her shoulder; giving a great veiw of his brand new son.

The baby stared at Sam in wonder.

"Any ideas about a name?" The nurse asked.

Sam and Johnny looked at each other. "Yea... we still have to work that out..." Johnny answered, reaching out for the baby.

Sam handed him over, making sure Johnny held him the right way.

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time. If you have any questions or anything, ask for Nina. thats me. I'll give you some time with your son, but I'll be back in about twenty minutes to bring him to the nursery." She gazed at them one last time and left the room.

"What do you think?" Johnny handed him back to Sam.

"You know what I think." Sam rolled her eyes.

"We are not naming him Felix. He'll be made fun of mercilessly!"

"And we cerntainly aren't calling him Donovan either!" Sam countered.

"Come on Sam, Donovan is a bareable name ad you know it!"

"But why should you get your name if I can't have mine?!"

"He can only have one first name!"

Sam looked away from him angrily. Her face fell. "We shouldn't be arguing like this. I don't want to look back on this day and think about arguing the entire time."

Johnny sighed. "Your right." He moved the blanket to see the baby a little better. "I've been thinking... what about Russel?"

"You mean like...?" Sam looked up at Johnny in shock. He nodded with a slight smile. "But I thought you-"

"Just because we argued doesn't mean I didn't like him. He was your cousin and he meant a lot to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Rus..." She smiled down at the baby.

"Hey!" Sue greeted them, walking into the room. "So... what is it?"

Johnny wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Say hello to your nephew Russel."

"Russel Donovan Storm." Sam imputed. Johnny smiled happily down at her.

"Aww" Sue smiled, then shook her head quickly, shaking it off. "Johnny, I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him across the room.

"What is it?" Johnny leaned closer to her.

"Dad's here." She sighed. "He said he's been contimplating coming to see you for weeks, but he didn't think you'd want to see him."

"What? Johnny looked at her skeptically. "How did he even know Sam was pregnant?"

"I don't know." ue shook her head.

"I told him." Sam said from across the room.

Johnny turned back toward her. "What? Why?"

"I know I'd want to have a relationship with my gandkids... or at least know they exsist." She shifted slightly. "Please just talk to him." Sam pleaded.

"Why should I?" Johnny's voice grew a bit angry.

"Johnny, you know I don't do anything drastic without good reason. Do you really want your son to grow up without ever meeting his granpa?" Sam didn't look at him. The look on his face would surely stick in her memory, and she wanted this day to be a good one in her memory. "You don't have to do it for your dad or me, do it for your son."

When Sam looked up Johnny was striding across the room to the door.

An hour later everyone surround Sam's bed, chtting nonstop.

"When are they bringing Russ back in here?"Mr. Spencer asked impatiantly.

"He's taking a nap dad." Sam chuckled.

Mr. Storm stood against the wall, silent. Johnny had spoken to him and told her everything went well.

"Mr. Storm" She called to him softly. He walked over. "I know you went through a lot to ut you on the path you were on, but yor better now, and thats all that matters. Johnny will come around eventually." She assured him.

"I sure hope so." He said sadly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you Russel Donovan Storm!" Nina announced as she walked into the room. She handed Russ to Sam who handed him to Mr. Storm with a smile. "Meet your grandson."

He smiled down at the perfectly calm baby. "Your an amazing person Sam." He looked at her with emotion filled eyes.

Johnny walked over and stood beside Sam and Sue looked at the baby from her dad's side. "He's calm, just like Sammy was."

"He'll grow out of it." Johnny spoke up, looking at his father with forgiving eyes.

**A/N: I had to! If you have any ideas about what a next one should be I'll see what I can do.**

**I was thinking about haing them old and making them reminisce...**

**Review!!**

**Kiku-chan**


End file.
